


The Adventure of Orange

by axemblue4



Series: The Adventure of Orange (The Complete Saga) [1]
Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Children, Comedy, Cross-Genre, Epic, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Good versus Evil, Message Board Fan Fiction, Metafiction, Old Fan Fiction, Parody, Pulp, Screenplay/Script Format, Slapstick, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axemblue4/pseuds/axemblue4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Pikmin finds himself on an adventure to save his companions from a mysterious group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> See notes about this story in [The Adventure of Orange (The Complete Saga)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/373403).

**Part 1: The Adventure Begins**

 

There was a group. They were pikmin. This group included a Red, Blue, Yellow, Bulbmin, Purple, White and Orange. They were on an Island(it was a vacation from the rest of the world...and Pikmin).

 

Red: Let's all welcome our new comer, ORANGE!

Blue: Orange? Ew!

Purple: Boring.

Yellow: Duh.

White: Welcome.

Bulb: Okay?

Orange: Hi!

Red: Welcome to the Pikmin Clan!

Orange: Okay.

Bulb: Okay?

Red: Okay!

Orange: So are we like gonna explore?

Red: I guess but this planet might be filled with hazards....monsters....

Blue: 

Red: I am the strongest fighter so I can protect you-

Purple: HEY! I am stronger! I should be the leader!

Red: Your just fat, I have actual strength.

Purple: 

Red: Er...I didn't mean that to be offesni-

Purple: WELL IT IS!

Red: Okay. Sheesh. I mean, ADMIT IT! Your fat!

Purple: Am not!

Yellow: Duh huh!

White: Break it up you two!

Purple: I say we have an election of who the leader will be!

Red: Fine with me.

Purple: Good!

Red: We need someone else for the election though.

White: I am calm, welcome people and I break up fights! How about me?

Bulb: Okay?

Red: Good. Let the election begin! No voting for y-

Purple: -ellow!

Red:  I was gonna say-

Purple: Shut up! We can vote for ourselves! 

Red: Okay okay...

Bulb: Okay?

Orange: Okay!

~Afterward~

Red: I'll go tally the votes.

Red came back with them.

Red: First vote, Red!

Purple: Your rigging them  .

Orange: That was mine.

Purple:  Oh.

Red: Second vote.....White!

Blue: Mine.

Red: The Third is mine, White. Fourth Vote......."okay?" What?

Bulb: okay?

Red: I am so confused. Next, Purple.

Purple: ME ME ME!

Red: Last vote(which is Yellow's)"Duh huh huh Red". I win!

Purple: WHAT!?

Red: White was in second place so he is Vice Leader or Vice President or whatever!

Purple: I HATE YOU ALL!

Purple left.

Red: Glad that's taken care of.

Yellow: Duh huh yeah!

White: Cool. I am like second in command!

Orange: Now what?

Red: We rest. It's bedtime.

Bulb: Okay?

The group of 6 went to sleep. Little did they know something came in and kidnapped them all. Exsept, Orange who was awake. He didn't know what would happen if he yelled so he didn't wake them up.....

The next day, Orange knew it was up to him to rescue them. The Island was huge. He would start with the Forest.

 

REDMINDER

Red: Resistant to Fire, Strong Fighter  
Yellow: Thrown High, Resistant to Electricity  
Blue: Can survive water  
Purple: Is heavy, allowing many advantages  
White: Is poisonous, digs up things  
Bulb: Is resistant to all hazards(fire, electricity, water, poison)  
Orange: Cannot be blown away


	2. Into the Forest

**Part 2: Into the Forest**

 

Orange: Okay, this is a creepy forest, I'll give you that.

Owl: Hoot hoot hoot!

Orange: .....

Owl: Hoot hoot hoot!

Orange: Dot dot dot dot dot.

Owl: Hoot hoot hoot!

Orange: Dot dot dot.

Owl: Hoo- screw this! I don't appear to be scaring you  .

Orange: Okay then. Do you know where my friends are?

Owl: Hoot hoot no. Well, maybe in that cave in the distance...

Orange: Great.

Owl: I could take you there.

Orange: Fine with me.

The Owl grabbed Orange.

Owl: Now I can have supper!

Orange: Let go of me!

The Owl bit Orange but Orange got out of the grasp of it's legs. Then it chased him. Orange ran until he stopped at a tree. The Owl smashed into it. When it fell, he beat it up until it died.

Orange: Glad that's over. Hey. The Cave!

Orange saw a gyser. He jumped in.

SUBLEVEL 1

Orange: Now, I need to figure out...

Bulborb: Hey come here food!

Orange: Oh crap.

Orange ran with the Bulborb chasing him.

Orange: Come on! What can I do...

He saw a rock as big as him. He picked it up and tossed it.

Bulborb: Ow! Food mean! Here food! I want you even more now!

Orange: Leave me alone!

Bulborb: Me wants you for lunch! Wahahahahaha!

Orange: Jerk!

Orange saw more rocks and tossed them at the Bulborb. Orange kept tossing them and it was about to eat him. He tossed the last one and it fell over dead.

Orange: Phew. I thought I was going to die, there.

Orange explored the area. Then he found another cave entrance.

Orange: On with the next sublevel.

Orange jumped in.

SUBLEVEL 2 - FINAL FLOOR

Orange: Now I have to find my friend, that is, if that terrifying Owl wasn't lying.

Orange headed forward and soon, a mysterious group was seen. The shadows kept there identies from being seen. There were 8 and had a 9th one in the middle....

Orange: Red!

Red: ...Orange?

??? 1: They found us!

??? 2: Let's go!

??? 3: Your plan has failed, Purple.

One of the two fat figures sighed.

Orange: Purple. You kidnapped them?

??? 1: Get the hostage and go!

One of the figures went over to where the light showed to be Red. He saw a Gray Pikmin...

Orange: A Gray?

Gray: Shut it!

Orange: NO!

Orange ran forward and beat the living crap out of Gray. The other 7 figures(including Purple) fleed. Orange kept beating up Gray. Red got up to chase the group of 7 but they already were shot up to land.

Gray: You won't beat me! Ha! Wa ha ha ha HA!

Orange: Two vs. One!

Gray: Wha...?

Red: Your not getting away!

Gray: Our prisoner is fighting me?

Orange: Like I said, Two vs. One!

Gray: I'm outta he-

Red punched him. Red, being strong, instantly killed Gray. Gray vanished an a Gray Pikmin spirit floated into the sky.

Orange: What is this?

Red: I don't know but I know that they have hidden the others in other caves and Purple is involved and there is a Gray which we just killed is inovlved.

Orange: Next move?

Red: Find the others. Come on!

The two left the subcave.

They shot out.

Orange: Where's the dead Owl?

It came down an grabbed him.

Orange: Ow! I thought you were dead!

Owl: You barley finished me off though it looked like I was dead! Ha!

Since the Owl was on the ground, Red was able to walk over and kill it.

Red: Come on!

Orange: Right.

Up in the trees, the group was still unseen.

??? 2: The loss of gray makes us get closer to being even.

??? 1: So? It's not even and there aren't more of them. Also, there's are trapped so it's more like 7 vs. 2.

??? 2: But they killed Gray!

??? 1: He had it coming. He always wandered off.

??? 2: Don't tell me you tried t oget him killed.

??? 1: Part of me hoped he died.

??? 3: Well you got your wish.

??? 1: Stay out of this! This is between me and this idiot!

??? 2: Hey!

??? 3: Fine.

??? 1: Well, it was ending anyway.

??? 3: Fine  .

??? 1: Now, let's get moving.

??? 3: Are we going to spy on them?

??? 1: Sure.

 

??? 1 = ???  
??? 2 = ???  
??? 3 = ???  
??? 4 = ???  
??? 5 = Gray(DEAD)  
??? 6 = ???  
??? 7 = ???


	3. Atop the Hill

**Part 3: Atop the Hill**

 

Red: I wonder who they were. They always kept themselves hidden.

Orange: I dunno. But we have to save our friends.

Red: Right. I would suggest that lake in the distance but only Blue can swim so let's try that Hill.

Orange: Okay.

Red: Since you saved me, I am temporarly making you leader.

Orange: Okay. Thanks.

So the two headed toward the hill. They were at he bottom. They saw an Owl...a different one.

Owl: Hey, have you seen my husbant? He went into the forest.

Orange:  No.

Owl: Okay and oh well. I think you'd make a great snack.

Orange: I think you'd make a great All You Can Eat.

Orange and Red ran like heck. The Owl chased them. Soon they were grabbed by a Swooping Snitchbug.

Red: If we get thrown into the ground, we may never get out!

Orange: SHAKE!!!

The two shook and dropped down on a higher part of the hill.

Orange: And now we continue to the top.

Owl: Don't forget me.

Red: ...crud.

Orange: RUN!!

The two were being chased again, this time the tripped of a ledge abd held onto the edge.

Red: We're doomed.

The Owl grabbed Red andbegan to eat him.

Orange: I don't think so!

Orange pulled himself up and tossed a rock at the Owl. The Owl died with Red in it's mouth.

Red: Continue without me!

Red fell down with the carcuss to the bottom. Orange continued. He go to the top and jumped into the gyser.

SUBLEVEL 1

Orange: Now I just need to get to the next gyser.

Orange: Searched the area. Suddenly, a Burrowing Snagret popped out of know where.

Burrowing Snagret: A single Pikmin? Not much for a snack but it'll be easy to catch.

Orange: Uh oh.

Orange barley dodged the attemted catches from the Burrowing Snagret.

Burrowing Snagret: I'll just have to speed up.

Orange: I'm out of here.

Orange ran out of the Snagret's arena.

Orange: The Snagret is going to eat me if I try to get to the next level.....I know! I'll distract it.

Orange tossed rocks in one direction.

Burrowing Snagret: What the?

Orange snuck past and jumped into the gyser.

SUBLEVEL 2

Orange: Now what.

Bulbear: Hey look, kids! It's dinner time!

Dwarf Bulbears: Yay!

Orange: Oh no.

Orange ran as fast as he could but he tripped.

Bulbear: Eat it!

Dwarf Bulbears: Okay!

But luckily, there were rocks. Orange threw them at them and killed them.

Bulbear: Hey! No fair! I'm avenging my kids!

The Bulbear chased Orange to a corner.

Bulbear: There's not weapons here. No getting out of it!

Orange gulped as the Bulbear opened its mouth and moved it down toward Orange.......


	4. The Impossible Rhyme

**Part 4: The Impossible Rhyme**

 

Then, suddenly, a bunch of larger rocks came down from a ledge and smacked the Bulbear 'till it was dead.

Orange: .....who?

Red revealed himself.

Red: I made it back up and I followed you. I saw a secret path to a ledge.

Orange: Well, thanks. I was sure I was dead.

Red: Okay, well, I saw the next level entrance so follow me.

Orange followed Red to a gyser and they jumped down.

SUBLEVEL 3 - FINAL FLOOR

Orange: This place is quiet.

Red: Too quiet....

Up on a balcony myserious balcony was Yellow...chanied up.

Red: Yellow!

Yellow: Duh....have you come to save me?

Red: Yellow...we know your faking. Could you stop it with the "duhs"?

Yellow: Fine!

Orange: What started this?

Red: An inside joke.....

Orange: I see. We can do Inside Jokes later. Yellow, how do we get up there.

Yellow: They are here.....

Orange: The mysterious Shadows?

Yellow: Yes. There a 8.

Red: We know. One is that traitor, Purple and another is dead so it's 7.

Orange: So what did you say about them being h-

Mysterious shadows on the balcony revealed themselves.

??? 1: If your name rhymes with something, you are captured. If your name doesn't, you die.

??? 2: Red. You rhyme with dead, led, bed and many more.

??? 1: However, Orange, you rhyme with nothing. Ha! How unfortanet.

Orange: Your wrong!

??? 1: Fine. Tell me what rhymes with Orange. It has to be something REAL.

Orange: Door hinge.

??? 3: We got pwned!

???s and Purple: 

Yellow, Orange and Red: 

Balcony, Walls, Ceiling, Ground and Water Gyser: 

Michael Jackson: 

Orange: Let Yellow go.

??? 1: Never! Gold, Navy! Get out there!

??? 2 and 3 jumped down from the balcony.

??? 1: Uh...why didn't I just trap Orange?

Purple: Because we didn't have one.

??? 1: Oh well. Guess it's pointless to send this thing crashing down now.

Purple: Why?

??? 1: Cause I wanna see a fight.

Gold: If I am gold, shouldn't I be leader?

??? 1: NO!

Gold: 

??? 1: Fight!

Red: So are you going to chain me up?

??? 1: Nah.

Red fought Gold, Orange Fought Navy.

Navy: You can't beat me!

Orange threw him to a wall. Navy kicked off and landed on Orange and started smacking him.

Gold: I am not good at fighting. Gimme a frigging chance!

Red: No.

Red killed him.

??? 1: We are getting out of here.

Red knocked Navy off of Orange.

Navy: And let me suffer the fate that Gray did? I don't think so!

??? 1: Fine.

A crane came down and grabbed him. Red and Orange grabbed it, climbed up and jumped over to the balcony. They all ran. They freed Yellow. Navy got out of the claws and climbed up and jumped into the three.

Navy: I come prepared!

Navy tossed Large Rocks at them, then escaped.

Yellow: Atleast you killed Gold and rescued me.

Orange: Yeah.

Red: I wonder what color the others are.

Orange: Who knows.

The three left and headed back to their "base".

??? 1: ???  
??? 2: Gold(DEAD)  
??? 3: Navy  
??? 4: ???  
??? 5: Gray(DEAD)  
??? 6: ???  
??? 7: ???


	5. The Icy Cave

**Part 5: The Icy Cave**

 

Red: Well, two of the eight are dead. That leaves 6. We know two of them: Purple and Navy. But who are the other 4?

Yellow: To bad I wasn't there to see.

Orange: I wonder what they are trying to accomplish.

Red: Dunno.

Yellow: It's a shame they didn't reveal anything when I was around.

Orange: Let's go explore that Icy Cave...

Red: Good idea.

Orange: Yellow, I need you to stay back at this place an use rocks, sticks, whatever you can find to build some cottages...or whatever. Okay?

Yellow: 

Yellow grabbed Orange and tried to pull him.

Orange: Stop! What's the big idea?

Yellow: Oh. I thought you were Bulb in a disguise. Well anyway, okay. Go save on of us! 

Orange: Come on, Red.

Red: Right.

The two headed to the Icy Cave.

 

Meanwhile.....

 

Red-eyed Owl: I am tired of us getting treated like we're rocks! We always get beat up and killed by Pikmin! That is why we are so rare. The anger has turned me to the dark side of the force and made my eyes red.

Owl 1: Are you going to continue yammering on about your evilness?

Red-eyed Owl: How dare you insult me! You will call me master!

Owl 1: Fine. Just call me Joe.

Owl 2: Call me Id.

Owl 3: And call me Owl 3.

Joe, Id and Master: 

Owl 3: So? Who cares?

Joe: I do because it makes you look stupid.

Master: Now we will begin are quest for world domination! Move out! You know what to find.

Joe, Id and Owl 3: Yes, Master.

 

Meanwhile....

 

Navy: Why do you keep your idenitity hidden? Are you afraid?

??? 1: No. The only time we reveal ourselves is when we are going to kill. The last times we tried it, one of us died and you were revealed. This isn't the first time we made this mistake. We need to fight with a distanst. We need cannons and guns.

Navy:  Your hopeless.

??? 1: Watch it, I have more power over you!

Navy: I know, know. But I pwn you. What color are you? Your-

??? 1: DON'T SAY IT!

Navy: Why?

??? 1: There could be spys.

Navy: Why do you even have to hide your identity?

??? 1: I....I don't know. But that isn't an excuse to say my name out loud!

Navy: Fine...fine.

A shadow came up to them.

??? 4: Sir, our men have spotted the Orange one and the Red one heading this way!

??? 1: Oh dear....we must flee.

??? 4: But we have boulders we can roll.

??? 1: Okay, let's stay.

Navy: I can take them.

??? 1: No! We don't want to risk losing another member. If we are lower then 4, then we aren't a frightening group. If we a 2 or below, we aren't a group at all. We can't risk it!

Navy: Fine. By the way, how is our prisoner doing?

??? 4 walks away and comes back with their hostage.

Blue: Why have you kidnapped me? Why not kill me?

??? 1: You are of great importance. We need to recapture Yellow. He will be easy. Orange and Red, however are tough and unnesecary for my plans.

Blue: Plans? Your actually are doing this for a reason?

??? 1: Yes.

Back with Red and Orange...

SUBLEVEL 1

Orange: Wow. All we had to do was walk in here and it's Sublevel 1.

Red: Good. I dislike falling.

Orange: Hey, there's a cave entrance! Let's go!

Red: Great....

SUBLEVEL 2

Red and Orange slid across the icy floor and almost fell off a ledge onto spikes.

Red: That was close.

Orange: Yeah.

Just then, a Puffy Blowhog appeared before them and blew air at them. Red grabbed onto the edge.

Orange: Your uesless! You can't blow me off!

Puffy Blowhog: Then I will use my secret technique. The slam.

The Puffy Blowhog tried to slam down onto Orange but it missed and fell down onto the spikes and died. Red got up.

Orange: Everything is so easy. The only thing that actually hurts us is the frigging mysterious group....

Red: Well, we want to save us so let's hop down that cave entrance over there.

SUBLEVEL 3

It was right in front of them.

SUBLEVEL 4 - FINAL FLOOR

Orange: For an Icy Cave, I would have thought this would be hard.

Red: Yeah. Seriously.

??? 1: So you have made it!

Red: Why are you always on a ledge?

??? 1: Does it matter? There are stairs now! Ha! Now die!

A boulder fell from the air. The Two dodged it.

Red: Your not even trying are you?

??? 1: Yes...I am! Um...I can't send anyone to fight you because they will die....

Orange: Up the stairs we go...

They walked up them.

??? 1: Good thing this escape gyser is here.

Orange: It's called a gyser? That's much easier than saying Cave Entrance.. Thanks for the knowledge, but you have to die or hand over the kidnapped Pikmin...or both.

??? 1: I found a fourth selection. I escape with the prisoner. Fifth, I kill you and escape with the prisoner. Sixth...

Orange: We get the idea! Let's fight!

??? 1: Since Purple is fat and we already had a fat member, we'll send Purple.

Navy: What happened to "We can't risk it?".

??? 1: It's not a requirment for my plans. Now go fight, fatty.

Purple:  I HATE YOU ALL!

??? 1: Go fight.

Purple: NO! I am going to reveal your names, then kill Red and O-

??? 1: Kill him, now!

The other five bad Pikmin besides Purple all attacked at once and killed Purple.

Red: N-

Darth Vader: [-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!](http://darthno.ytmnd.com)

Orange: We could have turned him back! But you killed him.

??? 1: Oh well. Navy! Dark Purple! Attack!

??? 4 revealed himself as Dark Purple.

Orange: ......

Red: Dark Purple?

Dark Purple: Well, I am darker than the average Purple so I am Dark Purple!

Orange and Red: 

Dark Purple: Can we fight?

Red and Orange attack him. He shakes them off and runs for his life. He escapes the cave. So does the others, exsept for Navy. Navy gaurds Blue with his life. Red punches Navy away. Navy runs back and Red and Orange punch him. His body scrapes through the ice, covering him with it. He falls of the ledge and lands on the bottom, with ice all over him.

Red: That was very discriptive.

Orange: Blue, did you find out anything?

Blue: Something about filling the world with chaos, requiring four good Pikmin that had visited the island such as us and recapturing Yellow and that't about it.

Orange: We have to stop them from getting Yellow! Let's go!

The group of 3 left.

??? 1: ???  
??? 2: Gold(DEAD)  
??? 3: Navy(DEAD?)  
??? 4: Dark Purple  
??? 5: Gray(DEAD)  
??? 6: ???  
??? 7: ???


	6. The Owl Tower

**Part 6: The Owl Tower**

 

*Four Figures sneak up behind Yellow and grab him*

Yellow: Hey let go!

A rock was tossed into the air and the four figures ran as it landed on the ground.

Yellow: What the heck.

Blue: Those were the ones that kidnapped you and me.

Red: And me.

Orange: Okay. We need to find the others in our group.

Blue: Let's hurry.

Yellow: Built us a cabin.

Orange: Good. Let's check out that tower.

Red: Okay with me.

They headed to the tower.

LEVEL 1

Owl 3: Okay so- HEY! FOUR PIKMIN!

Owls: .......

Red: RUN!!!!!!!

They ran up to the next level.

LEVEL 2

Yellow: Talk about scary.

Blue: I see the stairs to Level 3.

Bulborb: Halt!

Orange: Great.

Bulborb: You are endangering our speices.

Orange: So?

Bulborb: So stop.

Red: No.

Bulborb: Meanie!

Red: .......

Orange: We don't try to kill you, your kind attacks us on sight!

Bulborb: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. We are such hypocrits!

Yellow: And?

Bulborb: Who are your enemies?

Blue: Four figures that try to hide their identities.

Bulborb: I'll get the other Bulborbs to eat any of these! K?

Red: How do we know we can trust you?

Bulborb: Please! Just trust me!

Orange: Okay.

Red: Let's go up stairs.

Orange: One at a time.

Blue: I'll go first.

Blue goes up the stairs.

~10 Minuits Later~

Yellow: Yawn.

Yellow passed out.

Orange: Okay, Red. You next.

Red: Okay.

*Red goes next*

~10 Minuits Later~

Orange: Wake up, Yellow.

Yellow: I don't want to go to school.

Orange: ......

Yellow: Please-

Orange: Pikmin don't go to school.

Yellow: Uh...huh? What? Oh. What happened?

Orange: You fell alseep.

Yellow: Where's Red?

Orange: He left 10 Minuits ago.

Yellow: So I have to go next?

Orange: Pretty much.

Yellow: K.

Yellow went up the stairs.

~10 Minuits Later~

Orange: Mr. Bulborb, could you go upstairs?

Bulborb: Sure.

~10 Minuits Later~

Orange: I sense a trap. My turn.

Orange wnet upstairs.

LEVEL 3

Orange enters the level and quickly dodges and attack from above.

Joe: Dang!

Owl 3: Get him!

Orange: AAAAAH!

Orange ran from the owls.

Id: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Joe: Get back here!

LEVEL 4

Orange: Things have been getting short.

Yellow: HELP!

Orange saw them tied up. And the four mystery figures. Dark Purple approached.

Dark Purple: Bwa ha ha ha ha.

Orange tossed a rock directly in the head and he died.

White: HELP!

??? 1: Oh great. One of us is gone again.

??? 7: Not to worry. Dark Purple was a fool.

??? 6: Yes.

??? 1: We must flee.

They fleed. Orange rescued the others.

White: Now all we need is Bulb.

White: Yeah.

They went upstairs.

LEVEL 5

Master: I am the master of owls and-

Red tossed a rock at a switch and the floor beneath Master exploded and lava burned away Master's skin.

White: Eep.

Orange: Okay.....

The lava went their way.

Orange: Run.....

They ran, Red didn't have a problem. He survived the lava. They ran down levels whe more parts started exploding the tower began to collaps. The other owls fled the tower. Red then ran. They got to Level 2.

Bulborb: Hey I informed the other B-

Orange: RUN!!!!!

They all ran. The Bulborb suddenly tripped and was left in the lava. It began to burn. Then a part of the cieling collapsed onto it, killing it completely. The Pikmin escaped as the tower collapsed then exploded. Lava was everywhere. They made their way to the cabin.

White: That was close.

Orange: Yeah.

 

Meanwhile....

 

A navy figure walked out of the icy cave. It was covered in ice. It was Navy. He stomped his way toward the cabin.

 

??? 1: ???  
??? 2: Gold(DEAD)  
??? 3: Navy  
??? 4: Dark Purple(DEAD)  
??? 5: Gray(DEAD)  
??? 6: ???  
??? 7: ???


	7. PIKMIN ALWAYS WIN

**Part 7: PIKMIN ALWAYS WIN**

 

The Pikmin Group are at the cabin and deside to dance.

Red: The Quiznos Sub!

Yellow: Any Coupon Works!

Orange: They have a Pepper Bar!

Blue: .....

White: Let's make up our own song.

Everyone: Okay.

~Song Begins~

(Keep in mind that the Pikmin dance while they sing)

Orange: Pikmin-Pikmin-Pik-Pik-Pikmin!

Blue: In a fight they always win!

Yellow: This cabin doesn't have a lot of rooms. Should we add a den?

All: Pikmin Always Win! Pikmin Always Win!

Red: Red--Resistance to FIRE!

Yellow: Yellow--Can go up HIGHER!

Blue: Blue--Loves to SWIM!

Orange: Orange--Can't be blown away by WIND!

White: White--Very FAST!

All: And that's the Pikmin CAST!

(4 Bulborbs Walk in)

Bulborb 1: Always chomping, eating Pikmin!

Bulborb 2: But in the end, we lose and they win!

Bulborb 3: But now we're friends!

Bulborb 4: I lost my contact lens!

(Everyone stares at Bluborb 4)

Bulborb 4: Well atleast it rhymed!

Yellow and Blue: Look what we found outside--a lime!

(They carry a lagre Lime into the cabin)

Pikmin: PIKMIN!

Bulborbs: THEY ALWAYS WIN!

All: PIKMIN ALWAYS WIN!

~Song Ends~

Orange: That was fun.


	8. The Floating Meteor

**Part 8: The Floating Meteor**

 

Orange: So now what?

Bulborb 1: Well, now that we are friends we can help you find your enemies.

Bulborb 2: Yeah like this one....eep.

Ice was shot at it and the Bulborb froze. Navy...or more like Lightblue Navy...? White Navy? Hm....Ice Navy!

Ice Navy: So you idiots thought I was dead?????

Bulborb 1 and 3(who is now 2): AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Navy froze them.

Ice Navy: Now, my friends. You will die.

Yoda: Not if to say anything about it, I have!

Orange: Well, you look pretty dangerous but we can win.

Ice Navy: You will never win.

White: Do bad your not a Pikavore because then I could poison when you eat me-

Ice Navy: SILENCE!

White: I was the White Pikmin before you were!

Ice Navy: .....?

White: Ice is sort of a light-blueish, white thing. RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!

White ran toward Navy.

Red: WAIT! WHITE!

He is shot back with Ice.

Ice Navy: Now, Red. Orange. You two are pointless. DIE....

The microwave exploded doing damage to Navy.

Ice Navy: AAAAAH! AAAAAAH!

Navy ran.

Blue: I hate him. He's pretending to me.

Yellow: He's running toward that small moon.

Red: That's no moon.....

All: IT'S A FLOATING METEOR!

They all get in the Pikmin Spaceship hidden in the cabin and head to the meteor.

Meanwhile....

??? 1: We have done well. The Ruins of Noitanimod Dlrow will rise with the four Pikmin's blood spilled over it.

??? 7: The World shall end.

??? 6: And the Dark Pikmin Trio shall rule.

??? 1: You pretty much just spoiled what we were. I am Wine.

??? 6: Dark Bulb.

??? 7: Dark Orange.

Dark Bulb: Wait....WINE???

Dark Orange: Why not Dark Red?

Wine: Well, Wine is a darkish red color. Besides Gold got to be called Gold and Gold isn't even close to Dark Yellow!

Dark Bulb: Sure he is.

Dark Orange: _Was_.

Wine: Stop Whining because I get to be Wine and I can whine and you can't and I am the only dark pikmin without dark in my name!

Ice Navy: Hello.

Wine: 

Dark Orange: I see you survived.

Ice Navy: I see that you revealed your names. Careful, I just took my personal ship here and-

Wine: YOU get a personal ship??????

Ice Navy: And the Pikmin are following us.

Wine: Danged Neutrals!

Dark Bulb: Neutrals?

Dark Orange: The only Pikmin that can stop us are the Light Pikmin. Pink, Brightyellow, Lightblue, Lightpurple, Lightbulb and Light Orange. It seemed like there was another....

Dark Bulb: WHITE!

Wine: Impossible. White is with them.

Ice Navy: True, but Gray is the Neutral of White.

Wine: There was a Gray traveling with us!

Dark Bulb: Then a light pikmin travels with them!

Dark Orange: Then the Legendary Black...must exsist.

Ice Navy: Explains why White did not die when I shot ice at him.

Wine: .....

Ice Navy: Then White must die. Red is also strong. We must kill him. Then the four Pikmin's blood we can use are Yellow's, Blue's, Orange's and Bulb's.

Dark Bulb: So why are there more than one White Pikmin?

Ice Navy: There are more than one of all of us, dope.

Dark Bulb: 

Red: So....

Wine: RED!

Orange: A floating meteor? We didn't even have to go through levels or sublevels.

White: DIE.

They dark group backs away from White.

White: Wow. I didn't know I was so scary.

Wine: I'm out of here! Coming, Dark Orange?

Dark Orange: Yes.

Dark Bulb: What about me?

Wine: We can't just all fight! And we can't leave the hostage! Your fighting!

Ice Navy: But I am more powerful.

Wine: Well, Darkbulb is one of the weeker darks. I am leader, Dark Orange is second in command and Navy was always third in command. Sorry Darkbulb. Navy! They have the advantage! SO RUN!!

Ice Navy: Yes, sir!

The three powerful Dark Pikmin escape.

Dark Bulb: Er...will you spare my life?

Red: No.

Dark Bulb: HAVE MERCY!

Red: No.

Orange: Red, let him live. We can torture him into giving us information.

Dark Bulb: Gulp...that won't be nessecary. I can tell you all of the info....

Blue: There's not gaurantee that you will be truthful.

Yellow: And there's no gaurantee that he will be truthful if we torture him.

Orange: Sigh, let's just trust him. Dark Bulb. Your life will be spared. Just tell us everything you know.

Meanwhile in the Dark Pikmin ship

Wine: He's telling them info! This may be small but it has lasers! FIRE!

Dark Orange: Right.

The blast causes damage to the meteor. It crashes through the air and back at camp.

Dark Bulb: Um.. well....

Dark Bulb went unconsiouss.

Orange: He needs help. Take him inside.

Meanwhile, again.....

A peice of the asteroid comes and breaks off the laser cannons.

Wine: So much for weapons....

Then the meteor crushes into the ship. The ship wrecks.

Ice Navy: Idiots. I'll go see if they are alright.

Meanwhile...

Blue brings in Bulb from the meteor. Dark Bulb has also regained consiousness

Bulb: Okay?

Orange: Now tell us everything....

Dark Bulb: Okay.....well, the first thing you need to know is.......

 

??? 1: Wine  
??? 2: Gold(DEAD)  
??? 3: Ice Navy  
??? 4: Dark Purple(DEAD)  
??? 5: Gray(DEAD)  
??? 6: Dark Bulb  
??? 7: Dark Orange


	9. Rise of the Ruins

**Part 9: Rise of the Ruins**

 

Ice Navy: You idiots alright?

Wine: Uh...g....

Dark Orange: He doesn't look alright. Orange get's more power over Red but Wine gets more power over Dark Orange?

Wine: Quit your whining! Only I get to whine because I'm Wine!

Ice Navy: Both of you stop whining! We need to get four Pikmin and go to Pikrock.

Dark Orange: Where the ruins is under.

Ice Navy: They're cabin is over there.

???: HALT!

Ice Navy: Some Owls?

Owl 3: Don't say "Some Owls". Rude Pikmin!

Joe: Let's have them for supper and go.

Ig: AHG. Bulborbs! They'll pig them all out.

Bulborbs: DIE.

Owl 3: O RLY.

Bulborb: YA RLY.

Ig: Line-stealer!

Bulbear: I DECLARE WAR BETWEEN THE OWLS AND BULB-THINGS!

Owls: DIE!

Hundreds of Bulborbs and Owls come out from no where and begin a war.

Navy uses his icey powers to clear a way through the fighters to get to the cabin.

Meanwhile...

Blue: Uh...there's a war going on outside.

White: Wow...I never knew I was so powerful.

Dark Bulb: I no longer have a desire to take over the world. Guack....I...I....cough...

Orange: We need to avoid Pikrock, troops.

Bulb: Okay?

Orange stares at Bulb.

Blue: I SEE THE DARK TRIO.

Dark Bulb: Goodbye....

Dark Bulb dissapeared. A ghost flew away from the cabin.

Yellow: It's so sad! 

Ice Navy: Well. If it isn't the Neutrals.

Blue: Get out.

Ice Navy: Make me.

Blue: ...

Dark Orange: NOW, you will die.

The cabin's roof is blown off.

Owl: Die stupid Bulborb!

Bulborb: NEVER!

Orange: Run.

They ran out a window(however that worked...) and ran through the crowds of Bulborbs and Owls. The Dark Trio chased after. After a few miles of running....

Red: Do you realize what rock we're on?

Everyone looked down. It was Pikrock.

Ice Navy: HA!

Orange: They intended for us to be chased here.

White stood forward.

White: Stand back!

Ice Navy: Why? You don't even know how to use your powers!

White: I said, STAND BACK!!

Wine: No.

White: ARRRRG!

White used his stength(and some anger) and suddenly, without intending to do it, managed to throw the trio back...with nothing!

White: Ha!

Ice Navy: You little.

Navy shot ice from his hand which White deflected.

Navy and White battled and Wine and Dark Orange ignored them.

Dark Orange: Now is our chance!

Wine pulled got a sharp rock and jagged it across Blue, then Yellow, then Red, so fast that they weren't expecting it.

Blood came down and a ruins rose from the ground.

Ice Navy: Hahaha.

Ice Navy flew in.

White: You come back here!

He chased Ice Navy. Wine and Dark Orange followed.

Bulb: Okay?

Red: After them!

The group chased them. Edventually, they stopped at the edge of a balcony. Below was darkness. The Dark Trio was on a ledge on the otherside.

White: You won't get away with this!

Bulb noticed an ax tied up on the wall near them with a handle long enough that it could swing across.

Ice Navy: Let's continue.

Bulb: Okay? Okay? Okay? Okay? Okay?

Orange: What's up with him?

Bulb: Okay? Okay? Okay? Okay?

They saw what he was looking at. Blue grabbed a rock and tossed it at the rope and the Ax swung and...

SLICE.

Everyone stared in shock. One half of Navy was on one side of the ax. The other on the other side.

It looked like Navy was staring in shock as well by the expression left on his split body. Each half fell over and vanished. A navy ghost floated away.

Wine was on the left side and Dark Orange was on the right.

Dark Orange: We split up!

Wine: Heheheh.....

They ran to to seperate doors.

White: Come on!

White used his powers to put Blue, Yellow and Bulb on one side. He also used them to put himself, Orange and Red on the other.

Orange: Chase them!

Each group chased.

 

??? 1: Wine  
??? 2: Gold(DEAD)  
??? 3: Navy(DEAD)  
??? 4: Dark Purple(DEAD)  
??? 5: Gray(DEAD)  
??? 6: Dark Bulb(DEAD)  
??? 7: Dark Orange


	10. The Flashback

**Part 10: The Flashback**

 

_There is a room that is lit by torches in the ruins. We see some strange control pad._

_Dark Figure: Now, we have the key to activate this pad. I will take over the world! Those light pikmin were too late to stop me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_6 colorful, yet dark, are behind this dark figure._

_Wine: Yes, master. Now we will rule the world!_

_Fawful: Do you have the readiness for this??_

_Dark Orange: Who the heck are you?_

_Fawful: I am wanting one of witnessing mustard of doom!_

_Gold: What did he just say?_

_Navy: I think he said "I am the wanting one of witnessing mustard of doom"._

_Fawful: This is a right fink-rat!_

_Dark Bulb: Death!_

_Fawful: Huh? This fool of fink-rats means nothing!_

_Navy tossed a rock at Fawful and Fawful died._

_Dark Figure: Hand me the key, Dark Purple._

_Dark Purple hands the Dark Figure a key and the Dark Figure puts it in the key hole._

_Control Pad: Activated. User-password insertion required._

_Dark Figure: PASSWORD? When was there supposed to be a password??_

_Control Pad: Password incorrect. Freezing process has begun._

_The Dark Figure was frozen._

_Wine: MASTER!_

_Navy: I suggest that we go look through this ruins for the password._

_SHAKE. SHAKE. SHAKE. SHAKE._

_Gold: The Light Pikmin! They have come!_

_Wine: Let's flee!_

_The dark beings escape but the light that was causing the ruins to fall into the ground weakens their power._

_Pink: Only the blood of 3 neutrals will rise this again._

_Brightyellow: And no neutrals know of this island._

_Lightblue: For now, the world is in peace._

__

 

??? 1: Wine  
??? 2: Gold(DEAD)  
??? 3: Navy(DEAD)  
??? 4: Dark Purple(DEAD)  
??? 5: Gray(DEAD)  
??? 6: Dark Bulb(DEAD)  
??? 7: Dark Orange  
Dark Figure: ???(FROZEN)


	11. Trials in the Ruins

**Part 11: Trials in the Ruins**

 

Wine: This chase is tiresome. Must...rest.

Wine fell over. Red, Orange and White ran over to the tired dark Pikmin and surrounded him.

Wine: Ha ha. You don't scare me.

The wall ahead went up into the ceiling and a giant, stone, Bulborb walked out.

All(Except Wine): Aaaaaah. Ahhh.

Wine: I got through this challenge long ago. Good bye!

Wine passed the Giant Stone Bulborb and into the next room. The walls came down.

White: I can't fight this!

Orange: You can't just....try?

White: Well, I guess I could.

White used his powers to ram the Giant Stone Bulborb into a wall and it fell to peices.

White: That was easy.

The walls came back up and the three moved on.

Meanwhile, Blue, Yellow and Bulb were catching up with Dark Orange. They came to a weird puzzle. Dark Orange, already have passed this test, long ago, was sucked in through some portal. It vanished when the Neutral Pikmin tried to enter.

Blue: Guess we have to get through this puzzle.

A Shy Guy(gasp, another Mario character) appeared. He seemed to have some illogical math thingamjig.

Shy Guy: What is 1 + 1?

Yellow: er...2?

Shy Guy: WRONG. It's 3.

Blue: That's illogical!

Shy Guy: Basically, you have 1 + 1 which equals 2, then the fact that the numbers used were 1 so you add that and it makes it 3.

Yellow: Wow, this is pretty stupid.

Shy Guy: Too bad! It's the challenge. What's 6 + 5?

Blue: Wait. I were talking about the first number or the second?

Shy Guy: When using the extra number thing, it's the first(I think).

Blue: Okay. 17?

Shy Guy: Right! Last one. What's 4 x 4?

Bulb: Okay?

Shy Guy: WRONG.

Blue: No! Wait! He meant 64!

Shy Guy: Uh...right. I think. I'm bad at this math. Well, you passed the test/challenge.

Yellow: What about the puzzle?

Shy Guy: Er...same thing, I guess.

A portal opened up. The two Pikmin and one Bulbmin entered.

??? 1: Wine  
??? 2: Gold(DEAD)  
??? 3: Navy(DEAD)  
??? 4: Dark Purple(DEAD)  
??? 5: Gray(DEAD)  
??? 6: Dark Bulb(DEAD)  
??? 7: Dark Orange  
Dark Figure: ???(FROZEN)


	12. The Final Battle

**Part 12: The Final Battle**

 

The two groups of Pikmin appeared in one room, and reunited.

Red: Does anyone know where the Dark Pikmin went?

Orange: I'm slowly not becoming the Main Character of this fic.

White: Huh?

Orange: Nothing.

Blue: Look!

Wine: Good thing we found out the password.

Control Pad: Password required.

Dark Orange: Pneumonultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis.

Control Pad: Password correct. You may take control of the World Blaster. Thawing process has begun.

The dark figure thawed.

Wine: Master!

Orange: It's...

White: The opposite of ME! Black!

Black: That's right!

Red: Saw it coming.

Blue: Surprise! 

Black: Now, I will destroy this world!

Yellow: Erm...why?

Black: Because..because..I'm...er...I don't know. Evil. I'm evil! I'm a Dark Pikmin!

Black walked over to the Good Pikmin Group.

Black: You will be the first to die, Light Pikmin.

Dark Orange: Um..actually, White is the only Light Pikmin.

Black: Oh. Well, anyways, I will kill you all anyway.

Wine is attempting to take control of a giant gun that rose from the ground.

Black: HEY!! I'm the one who's gonna use that, not you!

Wine: Sorry  . I just wanted to try it.

Black pushed Wine aside and took control.

Black: Now, how to blast off...oh! Here it is.

Black pushed a button that said "Blast Off". The ruins began to fall apart, all except the floor that the World-Blaster was on. The good(and other dark) Pikmin got on quickly, as it blasted off into the atmosphere.

Black: Now..where first? Aha.

Black blasted The Forest of Hope/Awakening Wood first. It was filled with fire now, and a lot of life had been killed there. It was now a creepy desert like place.

Black: And, how about THERE now?

Black aimed at the Distant Spring, but Whit used his powers to knock him out of the way.

White: Guys, try to destroy this. I'm going to handle Black.

Wine: Well, well, well, Red! It's time for you to d-

Peppy: -o a barrel roll!

Wine:  I was going to say "die".

Wine and Red battled.

Dark Orange: It's only natural that I battle you, Orange.

Orange: Fine.

Orange and Dark Orange battled.

Bulb: Okay?

Blue: Let's destroy this.

Yellow, Blue and Bulb began to try to hit the World-Blaster. Blue noticed a rock.

Blue: This will make things SIMPLER.

Blue tossed the rock at the World-Blaster constantly. Eventually, it rolled off the edge.

Blue: Well, we have to keep hitting it, then.

Yellow: How boring. 

The three continued to hit it.

Orange raced forward at Dark Orange. D-Orange jumped over him and Orange almost fell of the edge, just barely hanging on. He climbed back up, and saw D-Orange attempting to pull off Yellow, Blue and Bulb.

Orange: No!

Wine and Red..took turns hitting each other. Pretty soon, the Neutral Red won by pushing Wine off the edge.

Wine: NOOOOOOooooooo.....

Darth Vader: I'm dissapointed. I wanted to say that! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Red: I better help the others.

Orange knocked D-Orange aside.

D-Orange: We must win! We must put up a good fight to entertain the readers!

Orange: I'm more interested in KILLING you.

D-Orange: No!

Darth Vader: Too short.

Red: Shut up, Vader.

Darth Vader: Okay  .

Red and Orange grabbed D-Orange.

D-Orange: What are you going to do? Throw me off? 

Orange: We just MIGHT.

White and Black were busy firing beams of light/dark at each other. Since they were both shooting, they didn't have much luck with damaging each other. White hopped over Black and began to use normal attacks(hitting).

Black: You're pathetic.

Black pushed White off.

Yellow noticed.

Yellow: WHITE!

Black used his powers to raise Blue, Yellow and Bulb away from the World-Blaster.

Black: A shame I don't have enough strength to throw you off.

Black took control of the World-Blaster again.

Black: Say good-bye, pathetic world.

Light Pikmin: NEVER!

Black: Wha-?

The Light Pikmin flew up(with White, who had just figured out how to do it).

Pink: Look, guys. Only two left.

Red: Is that the light version of me? 

Blue: 

Light Purple: Let's defeat Black, the evil Dark Pikmin Leader!

Black: N-

Darth Vader: -OOOOOOOO! Sorry, just HAD to say it  .

Black: Too bad! You can't defeat me!

Black opened up the World-Blaster and possesed it's power.

Black: I'm stronger than all of you combined, now!

Black fired at the Light Pikmin, who managed to dodge.

Light Bulb: This guy is tough!

Bright Yellow: We can still beat him, though.

White: Neutrals, you have powers, too! You just have to think POSITIVE.

Orange: *Thinks POSITIVE* Well...hey!

Orange managed to blast a gray beam(gray= neutral) from his hand.

Orange: Cool! Do it, everyone.

Blue, Bulb, Yellow and Red did also.

Black: No! You can't beat me. No, no, no!

Palpatine: You will die!!

Blue: These Star Wars jokes are getting OLD  .

Black attempted to shoot them, but the Five Neutrals and Seven Lights used their powers. Their's reach the inside of Black.

Black: ....

Light Orange: Let's GO!

Light Bulb and Light Purple grabbed Bulb and jumped off, Bright Yellow grabbed Yellow and jumped off, Light Orange and White grabbed Orange and jumped off, Light Blue grabbed Blue and jumped off, Pink grabbed Red and jumped off.

Red: 

Black: Ooh..my head. My arms..my whole body! Gack...

Dark Orange: Master! Master! Please, don't "die" again!

Black: Gaaaaaaaah!

Dark Orange: Oh no..how do I get off? 

Black: DON'T YOU LEAVE, DARK ORANGE!

Dark Orange: (Oh, heck.) Sorry  .

Knowing Dark Pikmin couldn't fly, D-Orange jumped off anyway.

Black: GGGAAAAAHHHHHH.

Black exploded, leaving fire in the sky. Half of the Pikmin World could see it.

Darth Vader: I thought he was gonna say "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  .

The light Pikmin carried the Neutrals down to land.

 

??? 1: Wine(DEAD?)  
??? 2: Gold(DEAD)  
??? 3: Navy(DEAD)  
??? 4: Dark Purple(DEAD)  
??? 5: Gray(DEAD)  
??? 6: Dark Bulb(DEAD)  
??? 7: Dark Orange  
Dark Figure: Black(DEAD)


	13. Celebration

**Part 13: Celebration**

 

The Light and Neutral Pikmin are back on land now, celebrating. Or atleast, the Owls and Bulborbs are(they signed a treaty, and the Owls will sign a treaty with the Pikmin in an un-seen scene).

Bulb: Okay?

Blue: Yellow, do you think he's going to talk like that forever?

Yellow: Yeah.

Light Bulb: That reminds me...Follow me, Bulb!

Bulb followed Light Bulb somewhere.

Light Bulb: Now, to lift the curse.

Light Bulb shot yellow light at Bulb. Back with the others...

Red: Orange, do you think she likes me? 

Orange: Who?

Red: Pink. Duh  . The only she-pikmin in this fic.

Orange: I don't know. You ask her.

Red: Me? .....

Bulb and Light Bulb came back.

Bulb: Hey, Blue!

Blue: ...Yellow, did he just t-

Bulb: Yeah! I can talk. You see a long time ago, this witch cursed me-

Yellow: Oh, save it for the sequel  .

Bulb: When was there going to be a sequel?

Blue: He means to never tell us. That's the joke.

Bulb: Oh. Well, I'm glad I can talk again. Red, could you understand me when I was saying "Okay" and trying to move my hands?

Red: You don't have any.

Bulb: Right! I was trying to tell you an owl bit your leaf off.

Red: .....

Red put a leaf on the ground on his head.

Red: Don't tell anyone about this.

Light Bulb: Well, all of us just heard.

Yellow: Lol  .

Blue: Also, Red, I heard you liked Pink.

Red: Wha-? When did I say that?

Blue: Well, you do like her don't you?

Red: Well-no-I mean-ye-wai-AAAGH.

Red ran.

Blue: Everyone chase him and make him admit his feelings!

All of the Pikmin laughed as they chased after Red to make an...akward ending. Anyway, it's actually not over yet!

MEANWHILE...

Wine falls out of a tree.

Wine: Ha! I bet NONE of the readers saw that ? next to "DEAD" at the end on the last chapter! That's right! I'm still alive and I- AAAAAAH.

Wine fell down a hole and landed on a spike. A ghost dark-red ghost floated away from the hole.

MEANWHILE...

Dark Orange: Wow. Did I survive the fall?

Owl: Not for long!

Bulborb: Since we're all on the Pikmin's side now, we have to eat DARK Pikmin.

D-Orange: Whaaaaa????

Bulborb: That's right!

D-Orange: O RLY?

Owl: YA RLY.

D-Orange: NO WAI!!11

Bulborbs and Owls surrounded Dark Orange and walked closer, and closer to him.

D-Orange: N-

Darth Vader: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

D-Orange: 

NOW, for the CAST!!

 

Orange  
Red  
White  
Blue  
Yellow  
Bulb  
Purple  
Light Orange  
Pink  
Light Blue  
Bright Yellow  
Light Bulb  
Light Purple  
Dark Orange  
Wine  
Gray  
Navy  
Gold  
Dark Bulb  
Dark Purple  
Black  
Various Owls  
Various Bulborbs, Bulbears, etc.  
Joe  
Ig  
Owl 3  
The Master Owl  
Michael Jackson  
Darth Vader  
Yoda  
Peppy  
Palpatine

 

**THE END!**


End file.
